Lily et James
by HeyRox
Summary: Lily a 16 ans et elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle va aller vivre en Angleterre, donc qu'elle va rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard
1. chapitre 1

**Ok ben c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents s.v.p. mais que vous en pensiez n'importe quoi, envoyez-moi des reviews!**

**Je tiens juste à dire que toute les personnages dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling.**

**Ben, c'est ça, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous allez apprécier!**

_Chapitre 1_

« Hawaïenne, j'aurais voulu que tu sois, hawaïenne »

Le réveil sonne, Lily peste contre le mauvais goût de la toune en se cachant sous l'oreiller pour essayer de se rendormir. Mais, comme elle le fait tous les matins, elle finit par éteindre le cadran et se lever. C'était une journée pluvieuse d'août, Lily n'aimait pas la pluie, elle trouvait ça déprimant, elle commença donc à se plaindre contre mère nature. Si quelqu'un l'avait vue à se moment là, il se serait sûrement esclaffé devant son expression à la fois endormie et frustrée. Mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. La maison était vide.

Youhou! Y'a quelqu'un?

Elle sacra en regardant l'heure : 11h. Sa soeur avait sûrement changé l'heure du réveil, pour la faire frustrer, comme d'habitude. Comment ont-ils pu la laisser dormir et partir comme si de rien n'était? Elle travaillait elle! Elle gagnait de l'argent! Elle était assez fière d'être un « tout petit peu » autonome.Ok, d'accord, caissière chez McDo à 8 de l'heure c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est un début.Elle aimait bien voir le bon côté des choses, le verre est à moitié plein et pas le contraire.

Elle pensait à tout ça en choisissant quoi se mettre.

Bof, de toute façon l'affreux uniforme cacherait tout alors à quoi bon mettre quelque chose de beau? Elle opta donc pour un t-shirt et une jupe. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, se brossa les dents et sortit sous la pluie.

Je vais prendre... euh... je ne sais pas, que me conseillez-vous si je veux perdre mes quelques livres en trop?

Quelques? pensait Lily Quelques livres en trop? Quelques centaines de livres vous voulez dire! Non mais quand même, si tu veux perdre du poids, tu commences par pas venir chez McDonald!

Bon, calme toi Lily, t'as juste mal commencé ta journée, c'est une cliente, les clients ont toujours raison.

En s'efforçant de sourire, Lily lui proposa le nouveau trio salade, mais la femme continuait à hésiter en lui parlant de son surplus de poids et de son régime.

Lily se résigna à attendre et détourna son attention de la femme.

Juste derrière elle se tenait un gars d'à peu près son âge, il avait des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille qu'elle trouvait assez sexy et des yeux bruns chocolats tout à fait mystérieux.

La grosse femme finit par se décider et prendre un trio Mac poulet (elle ne voulait pas maigrir celle-là?), après avoir payé elle alla s'asseoir et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'avança pour commander.

Bonjour, je voudrais 4 trios BigMac pour emporter s.v.p.

Il parlait avec un léger accent anglais, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Lily, à vrai dire, elle trouvait ça assez charmant.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait d'un regard assez intéressé. Pour ne pas qu'il la voit rougir, elle se retourna pour préparer la commande.

Un anglais. Un anglais d'Angleterre. Elle avait toujours voulu voyager, mais l'Angleterre c'était LE pays qu'elle voulait voir. Et maintenant elle s'était trouvée une autre raison de vouloir y aller...

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et lui tendit sa commande. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant qu'il s'en aille, espérant le revoir, ou du moins voir un jour un homme aussi beau.

Lily rentra chez elle ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs. Elle repensait à l'anglais qu'elle avait vu. Elle aurait tellement aimé être anglaise elle-même, et voyager. Elle avait 16 ans et elle n'était jamais sortie du Québec. Jamais. Elle avait voyagé mais en rêve, ou en voyant des photos dans des livres ou sur internet et elle adorait écouter les récits des gens de son entourage qui étaient allés à l'étranger. Elle en rêvait tellement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle prit le courrier et lu distraitement à qui c'était adressé.

Facture

Facture

Unicef

Mlle Evans

Une lettre pour elle. Une lettre vraiment bizarre. Avec un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson, «comme dans les films», pensa Lily. Le sceau était constitué d'un «P» entouré d'un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent.

Tout en pensant reconnaître l'emblème, Lily ouvrit la lettre.

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Chère Mlle Evans, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard pour votre 6e et 7e année suite à votre demande.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 15 août au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

Lily était tellement surprise, elle ne savait que penser. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était inscrite à Poudlard, cette grande école de sorcellerie qui était située quelque part en Angleterre? Elle avait déjà fait ses 5 ans à Honoré-Laflamme, une petite école de sorcellerie aux environs de Jonquière. Et il était écrit « suite à votre demande », elle n'avait jamais fait de demande. Il devait sûrement y avoir un malentendu, mais en même temps elle souhaitait que non. Aller à Poudlard...wow!

Sa mère, Christine, s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns frisés et elle la regardait de ses yeux verts perçants.

Ah, je vois que tu as reçu la lettre, nous aurions aimé mieux t'en parler avant mais bon...

Me parler de quoi au juste? lui répondit Lily

Viens manger on t'expliquera tout ça.

Lily alla mettre la lettre dans sa chambre avant de suivre sa mère dans la cuisine.

Son père, John, avait les cheveux roux et lisses dont elle avait hérité. Il servait les assiettes au moment où elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle avait toujours admiré son père parce que c'était un anglais. Elle avait toujours été fière d'avoir des racines anglaises.

Pétunia, sa soeur, avait des cheveux noirs, bouclés, comme ceux de sa mère et des yeux bruns, ternes. Elle était déjà attablée et regarda Lily entrer de son regarde froid qu'elle réservait à sa soeur.

Une fois tout le monde en train de manger le délicieux spaghetti de son père, celui-ci brisa le silence.

Je ne vous cacherai pas que nous ne sommes pas une famille riche, et que présentement ça ne va pas vraiment bien à ma job. Ils vont bientôt faire des mises à pieds.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Pétunia, qui n'avait que 13 ans, il répéta.

Ça veut dire renvoyer des gens. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça m'inclue. Mais, et là j'ai vraiment eu de la chance, parce que c'est juste pour vous dire, les filles, que dans la vie, tout ne vous tombera pas tout cru dans le bec.

Lily regarda en l'air en signe d'exaspération. Il fallait toujours que son père leur fasse la morale, toujours.

Mais dans ce cas-ci, continua-t-il, j'ai eu de la chance. Mon vieil ami, Stephen Lupin, m'a écrit récemment. Sa nouvelle entreprise commence à lui rapporter des profits et il aimerait ça si je pouvais venir travailler pour lui, en tant que directeur du marketing.

Lily était bouche-bée. Sa main tenant sa fourchette s'était suspendue en plein vol.

Pétunia était en train de s'étouffer et sa mère souriait à pleines dents.

Lily essayait de réfléchir, son père s'était fait offrir un poste en Angleterre, ce qui veut dire que, s'il acceptait, il devrait aller habiter là-bas et, logiquement, le reste de la famille le suivrait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily réussi à articuler un « Oh my god! »

Devinant ses pensées, sa mère continua.

Oui Lily, ça voudrait dire qu'on irait habiter en Angleterre. J'en ai longtemps discuté avec John et nous pensons que ce serait une bonne chose. Mais nous ne voulions pas prendre de décision avant d'avoir votre accord.

Pas de décision mon oeil, pensait Lily, comme si ses parents leur laisserait décider de quelque chose d'aussi important. De toute façon, Lily était ravie d'aller là-bas, bien sûr ça voudrait dire quitter ses amis, mais elle leur écrirait, et l'Angleterre, ça ne ce refuse pas!

Voyant le sourire sur le visage de Lily son père recommença à parler.

Nous étions sûr que ça te plairait Lily, t'aimes tellement l'Angleterre, mais toi, Pétunia, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Magnifique! Eye l'Angleterre, c'est là qu'il y a les hommes riches et respectables. Je vais pouvoir me trouver un gars et finir ma vie calmement en banlieue.

Dont là façon dont le regard de Pétunia était rêveur, c'était clair qu'elle n'était pas sarcastique. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser combien sa soeur pouvait être stupide et matérialiste.

Bon alors préparez-vous à partir, notre vol décolle dans une semaine!

Une semaine! Eye notre avis était important ça pas de bon sens! Ça fait combien de mois que vous nous le cacher? répliqua Lily

En rougissant, sa mère lui dit de manger son spaghetti avant qu'il ne soit froid.

**Ok ben je veux savoir ce que vous en penser, envoyez-moi des reviews svp, c'est juste le bouton en bas à gauche, il suffit d'appuyer sur Go, allez go!**


	2. chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup à mes premiers reviewers (je sais pas si ça ce dit mais tk) Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy, Eterna, Malicia, Fleur-de-Lys24, SusyBones, Mi**

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy: T'as surement raison, je me suis trompé pour l'expression pi dsl pour les tirets, le site les a enlevé, pi je suis plus capable de les remettre!**

**Ok, ben voilà le 2e chapitre, il est peut-être moins bon, mais je fais mon possible.**

_Chapitre 2_

Flashback- (N/a: même chose que dans le chap.1 mais point de vue de James)

« Join us again, for the young and the restless »

"Ah, on a vraiment rien à faire pour écouter un « soap américain »!" chiala Sirius

"Dire qu'on a payé pour venir ici et tout ce qu'on fait c'est écouter des émissions plates!" continua Remus

"Arrêtez les gars, c'est pas si pire je trouve, j'ai hâte de savoir si Barbara a couché avec Tom."

James leva les yeux au ciel, comment Peter pouvait-il s'intéresser à ce genre d'émission? Mais Sirius et Remus avaient raison, ils devraient plus profiter de leurs vacances.

Les maraudeurs avaient décidé d'aller au Québec. Ils aimaient bien l'idée d'un coin où on parle français mais pas en Europe, (« Quelqu'un qui parle français mais qui n'est pas français, ça doit être bizarre. » avait dit Sirius) et du reste, ça coûtait moins cher que les États. L'oncle de James avait accepté de leur louer un appartement pas cher pour quelques semaines.

"Hey, Prongs, je commence à avoir faim, pas toi? Va donc nous chercher quelque chose à manger!" dit Sirius

"Il y a un McDo sur le coin de la rue, je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux?"

"Non, non, c'est correct Rem' je vais y aller tout seul."

James aimait bien se promener dans ces rues. Elles étaient à la fois différentes et semblables à celles en Angleterre.

En arrivant au restaurant, l'odeur du fast-food le submergea, il alla se mettre en ligne derrière une grosse dames qui semblait raconter sa vie à la caissière qui avait l'air complètement exaspérée. Il la trouvait belle cette caissière, même avec un uniforme de McDonald. Elle avait des yeux verts envoûtants, bien qu'à ce moment ils aient plutôt l'air ennuyées. Sa peau était blanche et satinée. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en une toque, mais il les imaginait tombant sur ses épaules telle une cascade flamboyante.

La grosse dame finit par partir et il dit à la caissière sa commande en continuant de la dévorer des yeux. Elle s'en aperçu et se retourna, gênée.

« Quelle subtilité James, alors là bravo! » se reprocha-t-il

Elle lui donna sa commande et il eut juste le temps de lire son nom sur la plaque sur son uniforme avant de partir.

Lily, un nom qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

* * *

"Bon tenez, voilà pour vous espèce de goinfres!" dit James en riant et en leur tendant chacun un sac. 

"Eye, tu manges la même chose que nous niaiseux!" répliqua Remus en entamant son hamburger.

"J'avais dit moutarde-relish, Prongs, moutarde-relish, c'est pourtant pas compliqué!" chiala Sirius comme d'habitude

"Bon les gars on part demain soir, ce serait l'fun si on se trouvait quelque chose à faire demain", proposa James, ignorant la remarque de Sirius.

"Ah, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une place avec des manèges une peu comme Disney World mais en plus petit, j'pense que ça s'appelle La Ronde."

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les 4 garçons entrèrent en riant. 

"Il y a aussi le bout où ya un p'tit qui a vomit dans le manège, ça c'était trop drôle! Finalement c'est pas si plate ici."

"Content de voir que tu commences à apprécier mais ça aurait été mieux si t'avais vu ça avant parce que là on part ce soir."

"À propos James, dit Remus en s'arrêtant et en le regardant avec des yeux ronds, il est quelle heure?"

"Il est 5 heures pourquoi?"

Se regardant tous avec un air paniqué, les 4 garçons commencèrent à courir en ramassant leurs affaires et en essayant tant bien que mal de faire un peu le ménage.

Après 20 minutes, Jonathan Potter, l'oncle de James, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il avait des cheveux noirs, un peu plus peignée que ceux de James et portait la moustache.

"Est-ce que ça va ici? J'ai entendu du bruit."

"Oui, oui oncle Joe, ça va, lui répondit James, on est presque près."

"Ben tant mieux, ce soir je vous invite à souper et après j'irai vous reconduire à l'aéroport."

* * *

"Voilà, on est arrivé!"

L'oncle Jonathan les aida à transporter leurs bagages dans l'aéroport, puis vint le temps des au revoir.

"Bon ben, bye tout le monde!"

"Bye, mononcle!"

« Le vol 212 en direction de Londres décolle dans 10 minutes. Fly 212 leaves for London in 10 minutes. »

Les 4 jeunes hommes partirent à courrir pendant que l'oncle de James les regardait en souriant.

**Ben voilà, c'est ça, c'est pas si bon je sais mais, tk.**


End file.
